This invention relates generally to chemical mechanical polishing of substrates, and more particularly to a carrier head that includes a flexible membrane for use in chemical mechanical polishing.
Integrated circuits are typically formed on substrates, particularly silicon wafers, by the sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive or insulative layers. After each layer is deposited, it is etched to create circuitry features. As a series of layers are sequentially deposited and etched, the outer or uppermost surface of the substrate, i.e., the exposed surface of the substrate, becomes increasingly nonplanar. This nonplanar surface presents problems in the photolithographic steps of the integrated circuit fabrication process. Therefore, there is a need to periodically planarize the substrate surface.
One accepted method of planarization is chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). This planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted on a carrier or polishing head. The exposed surface of the substrate is placed against a moving polishing surface, such as a rotating polishing pad. The polishing pad may be either a “standard” polishing pad with a durable roughened surface or a “fixed-abrasive” polishing pad with abrasive particles held in a containment media. The carrier head provides a controllable load to the substrate to push it against the polishing pad. A polishing slurry, including at least one chemically reactive agent, and abrasive particles if a standard pad is used, is supplied to the surface of the polishing pad.
Some carrier heads include a flexible membrane with a mounting surface that receives the substrate. A chamber behind the flexible membrane is pressurized to cause the membrane to expand outwardly and apply the load to the substrate. After polishing, the substrate is chucked to the mounting surface, lifted off the polishing pad, and moved to another location, such as a transfer station or another polishing pad.